Pyramid Head: Left 4 Dead
by Necessary Censorship
Summary: When Pyramid Head gets bored of Silent Hill, he uses his strange powers to travel somewhere more interesting. But with a cross thought he's propelled into another universe. There are suprises in store for our favourite executioner.PHxOC HunterxWitch other


**Alright, so this is 'Pyramid Head: Left 4 Dead', written by me, with idea/inspiration aid from ArmedragonLv82. Just so you know, this story won't be including anything really from Silent Hill besides Pyramid Head himself. Also, he's probably extremely OOC. This is my fault, because I want to give him a personality. Otherwise, he'd just be lurking in a haunted house somewhere, killing and raping strange Japanese protagonists. Also, chapter written in P.H.'s POV, like this one, will be written in first person. Other chapters will be written in third. Final note, this whole story is very AU. Okay, I lied, this is the final note: this is my first fanfiction , so don't be a douchebag, okay? Reviews are loved, flamers will be hunted down by Pyramid Head. Guess what? Another author's note! Sorry, but if I don't put this in nothing in this chapter would make sense. This chapter takes place after the Pyramid Head Boss fight in Silent Hill 2.**

**NOW THEN, ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, Pyramid Head, Left 4 Dead, or any of it's characters. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing this shit would I?**

* * *

**Prologue**

My life was pretty damn simple. Kill stuff, murder other stuff, and drag my big ass sword around. And boy am I good at it. So what went wrong? What kept me from doing that over and over and over? It got boring, that's what. Well, that and James, my theoretical 'father' decided that he'd rather shoot me than succumb to his fate. Hey, I might not be able to die, but bullets still fucking hurt!

Okay, I'll admit it: I ran. Yep, the mighty executioner ran from a mortal. Stupid, I know. But, I had every intention of returning, and shoving my blade straight up his punk ass. The problem? I had time to think about shit while I was pulling the bullets out of my chest, and I realized something. This shit was boring. So, time for a change of scenery!

I didn't care where I was going really, so long as it wasn't Silent Hill. Oh, right, I haven't explained exactly how I was going to leave have I? See, I I've never really discovered the extent of my powers, but I just somehow know at least the minimum of what I can do. It's hard to explain, but I just have this inherent knowledge that I can do some crazy ass shit. So I just roll with it, no questions asked. I could probably ask James exactly what is up with all my abilities, but he's a little busy being an over-depressed train wreck.

So, after my torso was free of annoying lead, I set my mind to work. I'd transported myself before, usually short distances, but even that required concentration. At the moment I wanted to be as far from Silent Hill as possible, so I sat down indian-style in the dirt, kept one hand on my blade, hung my head and thought calming thoughts. Pretty soon, I felt the familiar chill that blows up whenever I transport And then, I was in free fall.

Not going to lie, the first time I transported like that, I was less than excited to suddenly be falling who knew how far. But by now I pretty much just kept my seated position. Everything was going great, I'd been in free fall for at least ten minutes, pretty much just content on wherever my 'divine powers' or whatever were taking me, until my mind started to wander.

And that's when the shit hit the fan.

Suddenly I'm rocketing through the blackness, not falling anymore, but driven by some unknown force.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

Yeah, not really a calming situation.

"...IIIIIIIIIIIT-FWAA?"

And then I hit a wall. A HARD wall. I busted through it, and I was immediately greeted by harsh light. Don't ask me how I can see through my helmet, if you haven't noticed MUCH more important shit is going down. It felt strangely like wood when I went through, and my sword got lodged in it, which caused my rocketing body to jerk sideways when I tried to keep my grip on it. Yeah, didn't work, but I did get something new: A dislocated shoulder. Joy.

I didn't get a really good look at my new surroundings on account of the fact that I was flying through the air at ninety miles per hour, but I had a feeling I was indoors, one hint coming from the fact that the light was only coming from specific areas, in other words windows. I flew about seven, maybe eight more feet in the air, came really close to hitting ANOTHER WALL, and then gravity reared it's ugly, two-faced head.

In hindsight it was probably a good thing I jerked sideways and dislocated my shoulder, because if I hadn't I probably would have fallen right back through the hole, and right back into the infinite blackness. Instead, my no longer rocket propelled 'self landed on what I could only assume was the floor with a loud crash.

It was then my brain chose to stick it to the man, A.K.A me, and black out.


End file.
